


What If They Were Animals?

by MozartKing



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: PS: Nothing much. See what you guys think, love to hear what your opinion is .
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	What If They Were Animals?

Hawkeye: The Flat Coated Retriever 

Trapper: The Coyote

Margaret: The Golden Retriever 

BJ: The Hound 

Radar: The Red Panda

Charles: The Elephant

Frank: The Ferret

Spearchucker: The Leopard 

Klinger: The Alpaca 

Colonel Potter: The Horse

Colonel Blake: The Otter 

Ginger: The Poodle


End file.
